The Power of the Cookies
by Darkblaze40
Summary: Its Jaune's birthday and alls good, but then he notices that Ruby has been gone for a whole day and there's suddenly a burning smell, what could Ruby be up to?


Ok, I've decided to make a **little one-shot, why?**

**BECAUSE ITS MY BIRTHDAY!, be jealous or...not**

**Anyway, I've had this idea in my head for a while and have finally decided to write it out, I just hope it goes better then the last time I did a one shot**

***Shivers* I was never forgiven for misspelling Twi'lek...the hate I got for that...**

* * *

"_JAUNE" screamed a small girl as she was surrounded by Beawolves, who were growling fiercely at her_

_But no amount of her screams couldn't be heard by anyone nearby, the girl broke down in tears as the soulless beasts closed in around her, one was only a few inches away from her fear stricken face, it seemed to laugh at her helplessness as it raised it's mighty claw and brought it down on her._

_Well, it would of if the beast didn't suddenly stop it's attack and stagger past the girl, as soon as it passed, it was obvious why. The girl gasped as a sword was pulled out of the creatures back, a loud thump was heard as the Beowolf collapsed to the ground dead._

_Her eyes trailed up the sword and to the hand of it's owner, she felt relief flood her as she looked at the wide grin on his face, his sea blue eye's slightly covered by his short blond hair that rested on his head, it was Jaune Arc._

_He gave her a reassuring wink before his expression turned to a determined glare, he turned to the other Beowolves, who stood completely amazed by the boy's entrance and the death of their comrade, the knight stared them down, daring them to make the first move._

_Soon, the confusion and amazement wore off and the Beowolves charged, the blonde warrior simply stood his ground and held his sword high, the first Beowolf went down quick when Jaune brought down his sword, impaling it in the beast's head and twisting it._

_Pulling the sword out of the dead Grimm, he rushed forward as two Beowolves charged him, one swiped at the boy, who in retaliation, spun on the spot and avoided the claw, then following up the dodge by guiding his sword through the nearest Beowolve's neck, decapitating the beast._

_In a mad dash, the knight charged the Grimm head on, the beast stood on it's two black legs, Jaune raised his sword owner his head and raised his foot, focusing all of his strength into his foot, he gave the Beowolves knee a good kick, bringing the beast down on one knee._

_The warrior used his foot to push himself up onto the hairy back of the Grimm, the Beowolf started to vigorously shake the blonde off, in one quick movement, he impaled the sword into the Grimm's heart, before performing a backflip off the Beowolf, bringing his sword with him. With a few graceful seconds in the air, Jaune dived down and sliced the head off of the last Grimm attacking him, landing on two feet._

_"You okay?" he asked the small girl as he held out his hand_

_"Y-yes, uh..."_

_"Jaune" he smiled, pulling her up_

_"Ruby" she blushed as she was brought up, but in the momentum caused her to stump,e forward and into the arms of Jaune "T-thanks for the help there"_

_"No problem, I mean, I just couldn't just let a couple of Beowolves eat a defencless beauty like yourself"_

_Ruby's face went crimson at the comment and looked down nervously, Jaune used one finger to pull her chin up to looking into her eye's_

_"I guess I can call you my hero" she smiled With her heart beating faster "is there any way I could repay you?"_

_"I know of one way" Jaune grinned and leaned in_

"Jaune" came a distant voice

_"huh?"_

"Jaune!"

_"Shut up god, I'm trying to kiss Ruby here!"_

"Jaune, wake up!"

"He doesn't seem to be listening" came another voice "you want me to get Nora?"

* * *

"I'M UP!" Jaune screamed as he bolted into a sitting position, surprised when he saw that his teammates, Ren and Pyrrha, were standing at the end of his bed, staring at him

"morning Jaune" Pyrrha greeted cheerfully

"Why did you wake me?, I was having a awesome dream" Jaune groaned as he lay back on the bed

"Because..." Ren pulled jaune out of bed and pointed at a banner hanging on their door

_'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'_ it read in big, bright letters

"is that today?" Jaune asked himself as he smiled

"uh huh" Ren nodded as he through Jaune some clothes "get dresses"

After a few minuets of getting ready for the day, Jaune stepped out of his dorm feeling refreshed and, with a great hunger, he followed his team mates to breakfast.

When they arrived at the cafeteria, it wasn't as packed as it usually was since most students were probably sleeping in, but this didn't matter to Team JNPR as they sat at their usual table with Team Rwby, though the team was currently missing a member, their leader.

"wheres Ruby?'' Juane asked Team WBY with slight concern

''She's doing...something'' Yang shrugged

''Something?''

''She said that it was going to be 'Super-mega-Awesome', or something like that " The heiress answered a little annoyed ''that can't mean anything good''

''I'm sure she's fine'' Yang reassured Weiss

''...''

''Ok!, I'm sure she won't blow up the school or anything'' Blake rolled her eye's at the argument, she was about to go back to the book she was reading, but...

''Does anyone else smell burning?''

There was a few seconds of sniffing the air until everyone could smell it ''yes...''

Weiss turned to Yang ''What did you say about Ruby not blowing up the school?''

''What?, how do you know that she's the source of the smell?''

''...''

''Ok, it's Ruby'' Yang gave up on fighting the truth ''just hope that she only had a small explosion''

Jaune got up as he went to investigate whatever Ruby had done since nobody else but Weiss seemed to really care, but before he could go, a certain blonde had to tease him ''you going to investigate Vomit Boy?''

''Yeah, why?''

''Just wanted to warn you, if it is Ruby, don't try anything funny, k?'' this left Jaune with a deep blush at the suggestion, this made him leave in a hurry

Nora raised her eyebrows as he left ''Yang, why wouldn't you investigate?, don't you want to make sure that Ruby is alright ''

''My dear and naive Nora, Ruby can survive mostly anything, so I know she would barley be hurt'' Yang gave Nora a evil grin ''plus, I can't just let this possibly cute moment pass me by'' Yang stood up and grabbed her scroll, before leaving with the rest of the table rolling their eye's

* * *

The burning smell seemed to have led Jaune to the Beacon Kitchen, these kitchens are specifically for the pleasure of the students who have a passion for cooking, or failing at cooking for whoever was in there at the moment.

''nonononono, their supposed to go in there, I think'' Jaune heard as he got closer ''I don't think thats supposed to still be liquid''

Jaune stopped at the door and slowly opened it, as soon as the door was open enough, Jaune saw that the kitchen was a complete mess. There was chocolate on the wall and flour scattered around the room, near the side, bended over a glass bowl, was a small red figure.

''Ruby'' Jaune thought with a smile ''what have you done?''

The oven started to beep loudly, to which the scythe wielder instantly reacted to, speeding over to the oven and opening it, though in the her rush to the oven she forgot one very important item for when she took out the ovens contents, oven mitts.

''OW OW OW, THAT BURNS!'' Ruby screamed (making the tray of mixture crash into the ground) and started to blow on her hand in hopes of cooling it

Jaune walked silently behind Ruby and loudly proclaimed ''I don't think thats how you cool down a burn wound''

Ruby jumped in fear and raised her hands to defend herself, punch Jaune in the chest ''I HAVE A SCYTHE!''

''Ruby!, it's just me!'' Jaune yelled as Ruby kept hitting him with her eye's closed, opening one eye, she quickly backed away embarrassed

''S-sorry Jaune, I thought you we..., so what are you doing here?'' Ruby smiled as she changed the subject

''I could smell burning coming from here, thought I'd check it out'' this reminded Ruby that her hand was still hurting from the burn, causing her to grimace. Jaune grabbed her hand and put it under a cold tap ''I would advise oven mitts next time''

Ruby went more red then her cloak as she had a sudden fascination with her feet, though there was a long awkward silence, she knew that it would be broken by a question she didn't want to answer

''So what are you doing in here?'' Jaune asked

With slight hesitation, Ruby replied ''uh...cooking''

''You don't usually cook''

''yeah, I don't, it's just that...'' Ruby gulped

''Just what?''

''I-I just wanted to...make you some special birthday cookies...'' Ruby rubbed her hands together, as if trying to rub away her embarrassment

''Really?'' Jaune asked, even the thought that Ruby would make something for his birthday flattered him, he then noticed the stacks of burnt chocolate chip cookies around the room.

''yeah'' Ruby started to shake as she tried to fight tears _'That was dumb, who wants cookies for their birthday?, I should of just bought him something expensive, he's going to laugh at me isn't he!'_

There was silence in the room as Jaune began to process that Ruby was probably thinking that he was disappointed with her for the cookies, since it was clear that she wasn't that good at cooking. So a few seconds later, Ruby could hear footsteps walking away before stopping at the table, next, a loud crunching sound was heard, Ruby then realised that it was the sound of Jaune eating her cookies.

Ruby looked up at Jaune as he seemed to devour the cookies at a faster rate then she normally would, she wasn't only surprised that he was eating the cookies, but that he was eating them with such glee.

Putting down the plate the cookies were on, Jaune gave Ruby a dashing smile ''Thank you Ruby, that was lovely''

''Uh... your welcome Jaune'' Ruby smiled back

Jaune noticed that Ruby was covered with flour, he could barley see her beautiful grey eye's through the layer of white dust, he picked up a wet cloth off of the side and grabbed Ruby's shoulder to keep her still

''Hold still, I'm going to wipe off the flour'' Jaune told the girl

''Oh, ok'' Ruby blushed at the fact that Jaune was only a few inches away from her face

When all the flour was wiped off, Jaune couldn't help but stare into those grey eye's and get lost, causing him to mutter ''you have really beautiful eye's''

Ruby's heart skipped a beat at the comment ''R-really?''

Jaune's eyes widened when he realised what he had said ''uh...yes, really''

''Well... you have soft hair'' Ruby tried to compliment

Jaune let out a laugh ''thanks, I knew someone would notice all the shampoo and gel went into it''

Ruby giggled her adorable giggle and their noses touched, at that moment, they knew that there was no where they would rather be but here ''you know what else you have thats soft''

''what?''

With a load of built up courage, Ruby leaned in and gave Jaune a surprising kiss ''your lips''

When the two pulled away, Jaune was deep red, his heart beating faster each second his arms were around Ruby's waist. Ruby gulped as she feared she had done something wrong, but that was quickly thrown out the window when Jaune pulled her in for a passionate kiss, pushing her against the wall.

This would of continued for a minuet if the two hadn't of heard the click of a scroll camera, the two pulled away and turned to see Yang at the door wildly taking pictures of the two

''Y-yang?''

''I knew I could make you two make out!'' Yang laughed at the two, who were blushing deeply ''dads going to love these pictures!''

''YOU CAN NOT SHOW THAT TO DAD, HE'LL KILL US and you do not know the amount of speeches he'll have!'' Ruby gasped, Jaune started to feel a wave of fear as he thought that, if Yang was protective of Ruby's love life, he couldn't imagine the anger of the father

''Well I suppose that I could accidentally delete these photo's'' Yang grinned ''if...''

''what do you want?'' Ruby sighed

''Can't discuss it now, we'll discuss it later'' Yang grinned evily as she turned to leave ''have fun you two''

Ruby heaved a sigh of relief but at the same time fear, as she dreaded what Yang had in-store for her , she was surprised when two arms wrapped around her waist, Jaune's chin rested on Ruby's shoulder with a broad smile ''No matter what happens, I just wanted to note that this might be the best birthday ever''

Ruby smiled and turned around, she pressed her lip against his ''so does this mean we're a couple?''

''I hoped so''

Jaune and Ruby spent the rest of the day in the kitchen, enjoying each others company, needless to say, Jaune would never forget this day, for this was the start of a happy relationship


End file.
